Yuri Nikaidō
Character Overview Yuri Nikaidō (二階堂 由梨 Nikaidō Yuri) is one of the teachers at Maijima Private High School. It has been revealed in the manga that she is in fact Dokurou. Personality Nikaido is a very strict teacher at Maijima High. It is shown at the beginning that she has a great degree of dislike for Keima because he ignores her lessons and instead chooses to play his video games. Like many other teachers, she is easily aggravated by Keima's daily behavior, but unlike other teachers she physically punishes him for it. Conversely, Nikaido is shown to be less strict towards Jun Nagase, her high school junior. Abilities Intelligence Being a Japanese history teacher, it is assumed that Nikaido knows at least high-school level Japanese history. It is also assumed that she is an adept basketball player considering the fact that she was in the same team as Jun. Hagoromo/Capturing skills She is also a very capable spirit-hunter being able to capture Hinoki's level 4 Weiss, which an entire squad of other devils failed, in a manner of seconds. Her hagoromo also seems to be able to come out from her braclets. It was most likely given to her by Akari. Nikaido can also see through hagoromo-disguises, evident when she held a conversation with Elsie while she was still disguised as Kanon. (Although this could be because she knew Kanon was stabbed beforehand and managed to make this logical conclusion.) Appearance Nikaido has short, straight, neck-length hair. Additionally, a small clump of her hair almost always hangs in between her violet-colored eyes. She is also shown to wear lipstick most of the time. Nikaido is usually dressed with a long-sleeved outer shirt and sometimes with a smaller shirt within. She is always shown wearing a mini-skirt with dark stockings and a collar that resembles the guillotine collar of those associated with Hell. In an Omake, Jun states that her dress style "tempts" the students. Character History Hunting Break Arc She made her first appearance at Chapter 1, after warning Keima that he must pay attention to her lessons instead of his games. Keima ignores her option and even said to her that she must wait for Keima to reach the save point. Nikaido became furious at Keima and starts to beat him up. Later in the series, due to the antics of Keima and Elsie, Kodama saw what he believed to be a dinosaur. He tried to tell Nikaido about it. Unfortunately for Kodama, Nikaido does not believe him. Teacher Trainee Arc Jun Nagase and Nikaido were in same basketball club in high school. When Jun became the captain of the club, all of the members quit after not being able to handle pressure from Jun's idealistic way of running the club. This caused the club to dissolve. It seems to be implied that this happened after Nikaido graduated. Godzilla Sister Arc At the end of Hinoki's Arc, she is shown to have some connection with Hell as she was the one who captured the runaway spirit that Keima expelled from Hinoki. The runaway spirit, which was a level 4 spirit, was strong enough to overpower the combined efforts of Elsie and the other district chiefs, but was seemingly effortlessly captured by Nikaido. Mad Scientist Arc At the end of the Chapter 113, Akari Kurakawa is shown talking about "The Prey" that was not drawn out by the fake runaway spirit signal set out by Akari and her accomplice. Akari told the other person that an unexpected error came up in their plan and that a strange man kept showing up. The figure also seemed surprised when she heard from Akari that the man's name was Keima. The mysterious person is revealed to be Nikaido as Nikaido laughs about the situation. In the same chapter, it is told that Nikaido is only able to use her powers thanks to Akari, though the implications of this dependency are currently unknown. Old Conquest Arc After Fiore stabbed Kanon and ran off, Nikaido asked Akari if they should apprehend her. Akari stated that she will not because Fiore is just a small fry and they cannot reach the top if they capture her now. Nikaido was surprised that Vintage would kill rather than abduct a goddess. They entrust the task of taking care of Apollo to Keima. On a Sunday, she called out to Keima and asked him what he was doing at school and states that if he is here to mock the school, she will have him suspended. Keima then asks her where the astronomy club is, she replied that it is on the floor above Class 2-B. As she was about to leave, Keima asked her to bring him to the Astronomy club. Nikaido accepts, saying that he is a weirdo and walks him to the Astronomy club. When they reached the Astronomy club, seeing that Tsukiyo is not there, Keima heads for the rooftop. Nikaido then screams at him, to which that Keima replies that it is fine from here and asked her why she does not return the PFP she confiscated as he has not forgotten about it. Keima then runs up with Luna chasing after him, with Nikaido staring at where Keima left. Mai-High Festival Arc During the Mai-High festival, Keima wonders why the school is putting up so much effort for this when Nikaido appeared again to tell Keima that this event is held ever since the academy was built. Nikaido was surprised that Keima was coming and when the latter asks about her attire, she explained that the sole reason she was wearing that is because all teachers have to put up a skit and she was chosen to be the demon "Darma"(Kodama)'s henchman. Nikaido then uses her whip to attack some boy students that is swooning over her before walking away, complaining that why she had to join this skit. When Keima and Elsie escaped from Vintage, Nikaido asks Akari why did she remove the barrier in which Akari said that it is better than getting captured by Vintage. Nikaido then wonders if those two were discovered while Akari said that since there were no persuers, Vinatge did not found out. Akari then boasts about her abilities while Nikaido said that she'll check on Keima and Elsie later while Akari said that she worry too much with Nikaido saying that it's her job being the homeroom teacher. Nikaido was seen again at Narusawa Studio when Elsie (disguised as Kanon) came out. Nikaido then told Elsie (by the name of "Katsuragi-imouto") that things are more steady now and Elsie can return to the band before leaving. This made Elsie wonder why Nikaido knew she was Elsie, not the Kanon she was disguised as. Later, Nikaido met up with Akari and looked at the now destroyed Vintage hideout. Heart of Jupiter Arc Later, Tenri approached her and probably told Nikaido that Keima is currently on a journey to save someone from the past.... Relationships Keima Katsuragi Unlike how she treats other people, Nikaido does not have patience for Keima. Keima on the other hand ignores her during class lessons like he does to any other teacher. He also ignores her many requests to stop playing games during class. After Keima told her that there are more than 5012 games more fun than her class, she gave up trying to get him to listen to her. However, when he annoys her enough, she would hit or smack him. Due to all this, Nikaido and Keima antagonize each other whenever they meet. After the story progressed (especially after the Teacher Trainee Arc) Nikaido becomes more tolerant of him, or at least less violent, even if she still seems to dislike him. For example, she begrudgingly escorted him to the Astronomy Club and even she engaged him in a small talk about the festival. In the Old Conquest Arc, Nikaido trusts Keima enough to take care of the goddess in Kanon after Kanon was stabbed by Fiore of Vintage, showing some amount of respect for his role in the business with the demons and goddesses. Jun Nagase Nikaido was a good friend of Jun Nagase in high school. They were in the same basketball club. Nikaido is older than Jun. It seems to be implied that by the time Jun became captain in the club, Nikaido had graduated from high school. It might be possible that Nikaido was the captain before Jun. Akari Kurakawa Her relationship with Akari is not fully known, what known is whenever Akari is around her, she is able to use her powers. She and Akari have a plan that has not be revealed. Since Akari appeared in the series, the two seem to be always near each other. Trivia * Her name comes from Nikaidō Station (二階堂駅, Nikaidō-eki). * In Chapter 101 it is hinted that she connections to Hell, presumably through Akari. * In Chapter 254 it's revealed that Nikaido is Dokuro 10 years later. * Her fandom shorthand is "92". * It seems that she has also taken a bit of interest in PFPs, possibly due to seeing Keima play with it a lot. Quotes * ''(To Keima) "Are you enjoying your game Katsuragi-kun? What could be more fun than your homeroom teacher's lesson, hmm?" ''(Chapter 1, p.12) * ''(During the capture) "The dweller of darkness shall return to the darkness." ''(Chapter 101, p. 5) * ''(To Akari) "Let's entrust the goddesses to him" ''(Chapter 116, p.16) Category:Female Characters Category:Teacher Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Maijima Category:Buddies Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Plot Overviews Category:Hell